


Волче флиртует, Маг прячется

by Segen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aristocracy, Family, M/M, Magical Realism, Peter Hale Flirts, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: У крошки Стайлза была лишь одна слабость. А потом ею стал Питер Хейл.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [группе ●• Steter •● +18](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%B3%D1%80%D1%83%D0%BF%D0%BF%D0%B5+%E2%97%8F%E2%80%A2+Steter+%E2%80%A2%E2%97%8F+%2B18).



У крошки Стайлза была лишь одна слабость. Ну, не совсем одна, но любовь к приключенческим романам и книгам с древними рунами он считал именно любовью, а не чем-то на грани зависимости.  
      Так вот, о его слабости. О его фетише. О его… мании?  
      Да, пожалуй.  
      Стайлз не знал, когда это началось, но в какой-то момент он понял, что не может устоять перед  _ними_ — перед мускулистыми мужиками с блестящей от пота кожей, со вздутыми от нагрузки венами. Он находил в этом истинное наслаждение, наблюдая, любуясь.  
      И всё без сексуального подтекста, потому что красота по его, Стайлза, мнению должна быть невинна и нетронута. Хотя бы им.  
      И все было  _гармонично_ , пока откуда-то там (окей, его наставник, маг Дитон, говорил, но Стайлз пропустил это мимо ушей) не вернулся брат королевы. Как Стайлз знал, Питер отсутствовал около пяти лет и сейчас вдруг решил вернуться. И Стайлзу, крошке Стайлзу бы вообще не следовало париться таким событием, если бы не случайность, так много раз — абсолютно всегда — решающая всё в его жизни.  
  
      По слухам, Питер уже несколько дней как вернулся, и по этому случаю королева Талия решила устроить торжественный прием в честь своего дражайшего брата. Всё по тем же слухам Питер должен вернуться к своей прежней должности: не то начальник стражи, не то Тайной канцелярии, не то всё разом. Стайлз не вслушивался особо в то, что взволнованным шёпотом обсуждала стайка молодых придворных дам, семеня мимо его любимой лавки в саду, находящейся за кустами. В тот момент он был занят чтением рун, которые буквально забирали его у всего остального мира.  
      Как можно понять, юношу вся эта движуха не привлекала от слова совсем.  
      Стайлз был привлекательным молодым магом, но его вечно растрепанные волосы, длинные и тонкие, но почти постоянно испачканные чернилами пальцы и излишняя болтливость у многих отбивали желание познакомиться более тесно. И, признавался себе Стайлз, он не был против. Ведь отношения — это растрата ресурсов: времени, моральных сил. И без отношений все эти ресурсы были направлены на его любимое дело. Так что он и не думал жаловаться.  
      И поэтому чьё-то игривое урчание он не принял на свой счёт, решив, что очередная парочка милуется где-то неподалеку.  
      — Такое усердие, мне кажется, достойно похвалы, — прожурчали ему на ухо, отчего парнишка вздрогнул, чуть не выронив ценный талмуд.  
      — О, мой бог! Неужели это так круто — пугать людей?! Просто запомни, — вздрогнул Стайлз и в раздражении пристроил книгу на коленях, положив поверх неё руки. Ну, чтоб наверняка. И только потом посмотрел на наглого собеседника. Тот, пожалуй, был красив: загорелый, с голубыми ехидными глазами и выгоревшими на солнце волосами. А вот о телосложении парень ничего сказать не мог — на мужике красовалась чёрная форма стражника со всеми отличительными знаками армии их королевства. И мелькнула мысль о желании поглядеть на это тело без одежды. Чтобы просто убедиться, что он хорош. Ну, то есть, мускулы!..  _Ох,_ его пунктик… — Не стоит пугать мага, парень, — тут Стайлз состроил бровки домиком и изобразил саму невинность, — потом можешь не досчитаться чего-нибудь. Носа, например, — и добил лёгкой ухмылкой, которая поразила мужчину в самое сердце.  
      — О, так вот, значит, каков ученик Дитона, — протянул мужик. — У тебя сил-то хватит,  _Стайлз?_ — его имя прозвучало как-то… странно, не так, как его обычно произносят люди, а вот улыбочка многое сказала о его неожиданном собеседнике.  
      — Воу, так ты оборотень? Ну, тогда скажи мне, солгу ли я, если скажу, что в следующий раз ты не досчитаешься пальца, волче, — он прошептал это прямо на ухо оборотню, невольно вдыхая тяжелый аромат стражника. В его запахе было что-то привычное, что-то, вызывающее приятную ностальгию. Он пах как лаборатория Дитона — травами. Один из любимых ароматов Стайлза, на самом деле. А ещё были нотки воздуха перед дождем, запах чернил и свежих книг. Стоило ли говорить, что  _совершенно случайно он сделал глубокий вдох_  и отстранился, притворившись, что ничего не делал. В притворстве и невозмутимости Стайлз был мастером. И если бы была возможность дать ему орден или степень, то он получил бы самую высшую из них.  
      Это действо не осталось незамеченным, и мужчина довольно оскалился, показывая клыки.  
      — О, ты не лжёшь,  _Стайлз_ , и мне это очень нравится, — промурлыкал.  
      — Господи, ты точно волк, а не, там, кот… камышовый? Ну, знаешь, с кисточками ещё на ушках? Тебе бы пошло, — привычная уже ухмылка искривила чётко очерченные губы.  
      — Ох, мне нравятся дерзкие, — восхищённо протянул мужик, — ты ведь даже не знаешь, кто я, да?  
      Юноша лишь закатил на это глаза:  
      — Кем бы ты ни был, мужик, мой ответ всё тот же. Не подкрадывайся ко мне.  
      — Ох, лапушка, — тут пришел черёд мужчины состраивать бровки домиком, — я ведь несколько раз звал тебя, но… ты был так увлечён рунами, что мне буквально пришлось заставить себя нарушить твоё личное пространство. Я так сожалею, — он даже приложил руку к сердцу, но виноватым не выглядел, наоборот, лицо его светилось удовольствием, а в голубых глазах можно было видеть золотистые искорки смеха.  
      Стайлз вновь закатил глаза и хотел уже проехаться по его «сожалению», но услышал, что его позвали.  
      — Тебя Дитон ищет, даже меня попросил найти тебя.  
      — О, Дерек, привет-привет, Хмуроволк, — в ответ — улыбка, которую очень сложно получить. — И я рад тебя видеть. Насколько злым он выглядел?  
      — Почти как вчера, когда ты что-то взорвал.  
      — Оу, действительно чрезвычайная ситуация! — Парень вскочил и, прежде чем убежать, чуть взволнованно поинтересовался, может ли он прийти на сегодняшнюю тренировку.  
      — Как обычно, Стайлз. Если маг тебя отпустит, конечно.  
      — О, да брось! — юноша закатил глаза. — Ладно, я побежал, пока-пока. А ты, — ткнул он пальцем в мужика, — надеюсь, уяснил всё?  
      Дерек уставился вслед бегуну (или, скорее, сбегуну), который и не думал дожидаться ответа, и перевёл хмурый взгляд на мужчину.  
      — Уже познакомились? И когда ты всё успеваешь, а, дядюшка?  
      — А он интересный малый, племянничек. И зачем же ты ему соврал?  
      — Лишь приукрасил, — невозмутимо отозвался молодой мужчина, после чего искренне улыбнулся: — Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Питер.  
      — Да брось ты этот официоз и иди, обними меня! — заворчал тот, поднимаясь со скамьи.  
      Крепкие объятия, разговор по душам, который состоялся после, истории о путешествии старшего оборотня — то, чего так не хватало Дереку всё время отсутствия Питера. Питера, который бы не был собой, если бы не спросил как-то ненавязчиво о Стайлзе.  
      — А разве ты уже не знаешь? — густая бровь насмешливо взметнулась вверх.  
      — Знаю, — легко отозвался Питер, растирая между пальцев лист какой-то травки, распространяющей приятный запах. — Я уже всё знаю, однако мне интересна твоя версия и твоё мнение. Ну?  
      — Ну?.. Ему было семнадцать, когда Дитон встретил его и обнаружил в нём дар. Он друг одного из наших стражников, в чьей семье и вырос, потеряв в детстве родителей. В тот день у нас со Скоттом, тем самым парнем, была разминка, на которую он пригласил Стайлза, а потом к нам пришел Дитон и, собственно, заметил мальчишку. За пару месяцев до этого ты как раз и уехал, дядя.  
      «Знал бы, что —  _кого_  — я пропущу, никуда бы не уезжал, — подумалось Питеру, — но, увы, это было необходимо».  
      — Что о нём скажешь?  
      — Ха, ну, думаю, ты уже заметил, что его язык остёр как нож и почти столь же ядовит как аконит, — дождавшись кивка, Дерек продолжил: — Он активный, я бы даже сказал, что чересчур, болтливый. Талантливый маг. Верен Талии и королевству в общем.  
      — Как всегда кратко и по существу, Дер-Дер, — с насмешкой Питер посмотрел на парня, склонив голову к плечу. — И как же так случилось, что он так просто общается с принцем?  
      И не то чтобы Питер был ханжой…  
      — Ты ещё не видел, как он препирается с Лорой и дурачится с Корой. Тогда, пожалуй, ты бы многое понял, — второй раз за час Питер увидел улыбку на лице обычно хмурого племянника. Удивительно, как много он пропустил…  
      «Как там его мальчишка назвал, Хмуроволк? Хмуроволк и есть», — промелькнуло в голове старшего оборотня.  
      — Стайлз хороший друг.  
      Мужчина ждал продолжения, но поняв после минутного молчания, что его не последует, удивлённо вскинул брови и позволил себе воскликнуть:  
      — И это всё?  
      — И это всё.  
  
      Дитон очень удивился, когда Стайлз ворвался в лабораторию, часто дыша, и усмехнулся на слова о том, что Дерек велел ему поторопиться.  
      Принц что же, решил разыграть Стайлза?! И не успел последний хорошенько разозлиться по этому поводу, как Дитон отвлёк его:  
      — Скоро приём в честь возвращения Питера Хейла, брата королевы Талии, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты мне помог кое в чём.  
      Тут же оказались забыты все возмущения:  
— Что? Вы не шутите?! А в чём будет заключаться моя помощь? Это что-то серьёзное, да? Скажите, учитель, скажите-скажите-скажите!  
      Мужчина засмеялся на такой энтузиазм мальчишки и взмахнул рукой, закрывая магией лежащую перед ним книгу, которую читал до этого.  
      — Мы будем украшать залу, — и, видя, как улыбка ученика дрогнула, с тёплой улыбкой продолжил: — С помощью магии иллюзий, помимо основных украшений, конечно же. Насколько помню, ты дружишь с этим видом магии.  
      Мягко говоря. Потому что Стайлз был с этим видом магии на «ты», и вот насколько он был хорош: как-то наколдовав яблоко, дал его Скотту (его другу-оборотню, на минуточку), и его бедный друг распознал подвох только когда сделал кусь. Запах, материальность яблока — всё было как у настоящего фрукта. Юный маг по праву считал себя мастером иллюзий, ведь обмануть оборотня — это сильно.  
      — Да, но…  
      — Но? Не уверен в себе, что ли? На тебя это не похоже.  
      — Нет-нет, Дитон, вы не так поняли! Что от меня требуется?  
      — Садись, Стайлз, не мельтеши перед глазами, — мужчина взмахнул рукой в сторону кресла, после чего оно оказалось позади парня. — В мои обязанности входит всё, что касается магической защиты правящей семьи. А ты… Считай это итоговым экзаменом всего твоего обучения. Это должно быть что-то красочное. Но, думаю, твоей фантазии хватит. Бал чуть меньше чем через месяц, времени тебе должно хватить. Не так ли?  
      — О, с лихвой! — глаза мальчишки загорелись от возбуждения, вспыхнули как у оборотня золотистым цветом — магия чутко реагировала на настроение своего хозяина и сейчас была готова вырваться, подчиняясь. Стайлз уже начал раздумывать над тем, что же это будет: сцена финальной битвы из его любимого романа? легенды? танец? Ох!.. Чёрт подери, кажется, он только что придумал!..  
      Стайлз бубнил себе под нос, иногда шевеля пальцами, отчего в воздухе возникали схематичные человечки, испускающие золотистое свечение и на первый взгляд хаотично двигающиеся.  
      Дитон с неизвестно откуда взявшейся светлой грустью наблюдал за этим, уверенный, что воспитал сильного мага-универсала, уверенный, что Лора, которая должна сменить Талию, будет иметь надежную магическую защиту в лице этого мальчишки, который за эти пять лет не только многому научился, но и сам создал много чего интересного и полезного. Одна его идея встроить в рации порталы стоила многого: теперь стражники независимо от их местоположения могли прийти на помощь друг другу так быстро, насколько это вообще возможно с порталом. И мальчишка, как знал Алан, не остановился на этом, дальше экспериментируя с соединением магии и техники.  
      Доброе сердце мальчишки и ум, помноженные на справедливость и талантливость делали из него великолепную замену ему, Алану Дитону, который вспоминал сетования Стайлза, что его судьбу всегда решал случай.  
      Пожалуй, он как никогда был согласен с этими словами.


	2. part 2

Стайлзу всегда нужно двигаться — это такая же истина-константа, как и то, что оборотень не может обратить, укусив обычного человека. Поэтому всегда, когда он наблюдает с ленивым довольством за тренировкой Скотта и Дерека, то рисует этих двоих в разные моменты разминочного поединка: вот Дерек перекидывает через плечо его друга, вот Скотти и Дерек ходят по кругу, делая ложные выпады, чтобы задеть друг друга, а тут его бро ставит подножку принцу… А ещё он думал. Много думал о том, как именно воплотить в жизнь его иллюзию-развлечение. Плавно зарисовки поединка перешли в зарисовки танца с ножами, пока ещё схематичные.  
      Стайлз насвистывал что-то незатейливое себе под нос, когда рядом с ним появился волк, развалившийся на своей мохнатой заднице сбоку от него и заглядывающий в альбом.  
      — О, привет, волче. Не хочешь в спарринге поучаствовать с кем-нибудь из них? — даже не глядя на оборотня начал болтать Стайлз, хихикнув, — хотя наблюдать за этим не менее интересно, тут соглашусь, — он кивнул, не обращая внимания на отсутствие ответа. — Знаешь, уже не так увлекательно их рисовать. Не, ты не подумай, они клёвые — даю руку на отсечение, что Хмуроволк сейчас довольно зыркает в нашу сторону, — но я так давно не видел  _новых моделей_ , что рисую почти на автомате. А вообще, сегодня довольно занятный денёк, волче! Учитель доверил мне сложную иллюзию! — Стайлз был счастлив и даже горд, и этот запах счастья можно было уловить даже на противоположном конце площадки, а уж сидевший рядом оборотень и вовсе ошалел с непривычки от столь сильного всплеска эмоций. — Но без подлянки Стайлзу не обошлось, ты же знаешь уже от Дерека, да?  
      Он умолк, прорисовывая особенно эффектный прием со стороны принца, который тот провернул пару минут назад. Стайлз был на все сто уверен, что рядом с ним сидит Ньют — младший брат Дерека. Тот любил находиться в волчьей форме и приходить в таком виде к Стайлзу, когда тот рисует. Это стало обыденностью, так что Стайлз даже подумать не мог, что это может быть кто-то другой.  
      — Прикинь, Ньют, сегодня я изучал руны, а ты знаешь, как они вредничает, когда я начинаю в них разбираться! Так вот, бро, ко мне подкатил какой-то языкастый мудак! — волчонок издал непонятный звук, который Стайлз принял за согласие. — Вот-вот, бро! Он просто взял и подкрался ко мне. И честно говоря, я немного расстроен — плох тот маг, к которому может кто-то вот так подобраться. Даже если это какой-то там Мистер-я-самоуверенный-красавчик-оборотень. А ещё мудак, но это я уже говорил. Прикинь? Он пытался меня склеить! Честное слово, я на пару секунд почувствовал себя Элли в её первую встречу со Скотти — столь же нелепо. Самодовольный засранец, честное слово!  
      Запах счастья сменился удивительным коктейлем, в котором смешались удивление, искреннее возмущение и едва уловимое не то смущение, не то робкое удовольствие. Ньют будто всхлипнул, и маг, наконец, обратил на него внимание.  
      — Срань господня, ты не Ньют! — парень схватился за сердце от неожиданности. Перед ним сидел волк больше в размерах, чем младший Хейл. Но вот окрас шерсти у них был похож и различался разве что оттенком — сидящий перед ним был темнее. — Ты, парень, такой же внезапный, как и тот сладкоречивый ублюдок. И, ох, тебе лучше не быть им! Ты точно Жутковолк, приятель, — широко ухмыльнувшись, безбашенный маг потрепал опешившего от этого действа хищника между ушей. — Прости Стайлза за болтовню. И не рычи на меня, я знаю, как вам, ребята, нравится вот это.  
      Вдруг на колени парню упал листок. Взяв его в руки, Стайлз присвистнул, захлопнул альбом и поторопился смыться:  
      — Хей, Дер-Дер, Скотти, — окликнул он закончивших тренировку парней, — я побежал! Спасибо за красочный бой, вы были круты! Чертов Питер!.. — проворчал юноша, а Питер, который так вовремя пришёл посмотреть на что же способен его племянничек, ошалело смотрел ему вслед, думая, что через несколько минут он и Дерек должны быть в кабинете Талии, чтобы она представила ему будущую замену Дитона.  
  
      — Господи, да быть не может!  
      — Стайлз! — возмущениее от королевы.  
      — Можно просто Питер, крошка Стайлз, — издевательство от того самого сладкоречивого мудака.  
      — Прошу простить меня, королева, — приложив ладонь к груди, маг отвесил поклон, — просто я и подумать не мог…  
      — Вы что, встречались?  
      — Хм, можно и так сказать, — уклонился от ответа молодой маг, — пересекались пару раз сегодня.  
      Молчание хранили только Дерек, которому, как чувствовали его мать и дядя, было смешно, и Алан, от которого тоже пахло весельем и чем-то вроде понимания. Потому что, ну, это же Стайлз, верно? Мальчик, в чьей жизни всегда всё происходит случайно и спонтанно, так что удивляться за эти пять лет работы с ним мужчина попросту разучился.  
      — Питер? — королева угрожающе сузила глаза, которые только благодаря железному самоконтролю не вспыхнули желтым, — надеюсь, ты ничего не сделал мальчику?  
      — Ох, да этот мальчик сам кому угодно и что угодно сделает.  
      — Не понимаю, о чём вы, — таким невинным и недоумённым мальчишку никто (разве что Скотти, который знал своего бро как облупленного, но его здесь не было) не видел, а оттого ему и поверили, даже запах хитреца не подвел — больно уж способный у Дитона был ученик…  
      — Питер!  
      — Боже мой, почему как чуть что — сразу Питер? — мужчина закатил глаза, на что Стайлз засмотрелся — вы вообще видели, как профессионально этот мужик это делает?! нет? тогда вам не понять! — и, не сдержавшись, дёрнул уголком губ. — Сестра, давай не будем превращать это приятнейшее знакомство в балаган.  
      Талия вздернула левую бровь (кажется, это семейная черта всех Хейлов — Говорящие Брови) и осмотрела брата от зачёсанных назад волос до начищенных до блеска носков сапог и заговорила, сложив перед собой руки в замок:  
      — Что ж, должна представить вас друг другу, хоть в этом, как вижу, и нет необходимости, однако… — последовал короткий вздох, — Стайлз, это мой брат, Питер. Несколько лет назад он уехал, оставив за собой пост главы Тайной канцелярии, но сейчас, после своего неожиданного возвращения, он вернётся к этой должности. Обычно маг и глава Канцелярии плотно сотрудничают, а так как ты, милый мальчик, займёшь место Дитона… Не сейчас, не паникуй, Стайлз. Так вот, вы с Питером должны сработаться. Время у вас двоих не ограничено, но в идеале вы должны притереться друг к другу за то время, пока Питер перенимает дела, разбирается в них. И никаких возражений, — пропела Талия, видя вытянутое лицо мальчика и его готовность возразить; в противовес этому на лице брата сияла хищная улыбка, а его предвкушение буквально затопило комнату.  
      — Моя королева, — Стайлз справился с шоком и лучезарно улыбнулся женщине, после чего повернулся к Питеру и улыбнулся шире — вышел оскал, — готов служить на благо королевства! Могу приступить хоть сейчас.  
      — Не торопись, у нас ещё много работы. Нагрузка лишь возрастёт.  
      Юноша лишь кивнул своему учителю и посмотрел на уже невозмутимого Питера. Он не был уверен, что всё будет гладко, скорее, наоборот, их общение будет состоять из язвительности и подколок, острот и сарказма, но тем веселее, не так ли? У Стайлза не так уж и много людей, с которыми он мог соревноваться в искусстве владения словом, а Питер — воплощение ехидства. Они сработаются, уверился мальчишка.  
      Стайлз оказался рядом с Дереком и зашептал, особо не скрываясь:  
      — Как насчет выпить?  
      — Мальчики, вы бы хоть проявили уважение к старшим и вышли из кабинета! Стайлз, не смей напиваться, у тебя много дел завтра. У тебя тоже, Дерек, не скалься столь радостно. Помнишь ли ты, что вылетаешь завтра на переговоры вместе с Лорой?  
      — Мам, я не думаю, что моё присутствие у…  
      — Я верю, что ты перерос это, Дерек, — вздумай он сделать голос материальным, думал Стайлз в этот самый момент, то голос их королевы оказался бы сталью.  
      — Ох, напряжённая же тут обстановочка! — ситуацию, как всегда, спасать ему. — Доброго вечера вам, моя королева, учитель. Питер… надеюсь, следующая наша встреча будет без подлянок, ибо я всегда держу свои обещания.  
      Прощальная улыбка этого очаровательного засранца ослепила оборотня и заглушила раздражение что-то подозревающей Талии. Кажется, он нашёл достойную пару.  
  
      Стайлз никогда не страдал провалами в памяти. Даже когда напивался. Вот совершеннейшим образом ни-ког-да. Другое дело, что он вырубился в машине, когда приехавший за ними по звонку Дерека Жутковолк стал расспрашивать родственника, «почему же крошка Стайлз торчит на тренировках?».  
      И парень готов был поклясться своими любимыми рунами, что пьяный язык Дерека растрепал мудаку всё, что тот хотел знать. Поэтому на недельку-другую, решил он, стоит отложить своё любование прекрасным, чтобы исключить пересечения с Питером. Наверняка будет сложно, но у него есть его рисунки, да и память хорошая. Лучше бы ему заняться иллюзией и вредными рунами.  
      Хватило его ровно на неделю, за которую он успел воссоздать весь танец, каждое движение; осталось лишь наделить своё детище объёмом и красками. Ни один вид магии не требовал столько времени и сил, как продуманная иллюзия. И Стайлз обожал эти расчёты, обожал создавать каркас, обожал то, какой полёт фантазии позволяла эта магия, которая вне всяких сомнений являлась бы его стихией, не будь он грёбаным универсалом. Упс-упс, мальчик, упс-упс.  
      Итак, неделя, и он срывается: берёт альбом и садится на скамью, пожирая глазами новое для него лицо. Точнее, тело. И, ох, как это тело было прекрасно! Стайлз словно в трансе изрисовывал альбом, лист за листом, и на всех — противник Дерека. Разворот плеч, капли пота, стекающие по груди, мускулистые руки, воздетые к небу, когда мужчина лениво потягивался, дразня Дерека. А ещё крепкая задница, обтянутая кожаными штанами. Господи, его рот наполнялся слюной каждый раз, когда тот наклонялся.  
      Стайлз был готов рыдать, ведь мужик был грёбаным  _идеалом_. Спустя столько лет он встретил его.  
       _Божечки, только не говорите, что это злоебучий Питер._  
       _Да. Конечно же, это он. Спасибо, бог, я знал, что ты есть._  
      Тренировка закончилась, Дерек пожал руку мужчине, Скотт, который все это время восторженно наблюдал за боем, перестал болтать со скоростью, которой бы и Стайлз позавидовал, и только тогда мужчина, взяв свою снятую майку, повернулся к нему лицом и стал вытирать это самое лицо.  
      Шок.  
      Неверие.  
      Осознание.  
      И… принятие.  
      Потому что он не привык лгать самому себе. Потому что его мозги всегда работали хорошо. Только поэтому он, пересилив себя, опустил взгляд и как можно спокойнее постарался покинуть площадку. Принятие принятием, но переварить информацию лишним не было.  
      Только вот «жуткий» оборотень всё-всё видел, всё-всё успел почувствовать. И сейчас, спрятав довольную наглую морду во влажной от пота майке, наблюдал горящими глазами за мальчишкой.  
      — Поиграем? — проурчал тихо вслед.


	3. part 3

 С того момента всё пошло по одному месту. Где бы Стайлз не находился, он везде видел Питера: Питер в майке, Питер в футболке с коротким рукавом, Питер в футболке с глубоким вырезом (спасибо, божечка, за эту грудь и за эту футболку), Питер в одних только коротких штанах, показывающих во всей красе эти мускулистые ноги.  
      — Какого чёрта?! — Стайлз находился в зале, закрепляя по его периметру спусковые заклинания. Злость придавала сил, и каждое из них охотно закреплялось на стенах зала, чтобы в нужный момент запустить то сияющие огоньки, то распускающиеся от прикосновения к стене бутоны цветов. Стайлз — мастер, Стайлз всё сделал правильно. — Какого черта этот мужик не даёт мне прохода?! Сегодняшняя его выходка вообще была… улёт, — парень вздохнул, принимая поражение.  
      Потому что… Потому что, чёрт подери, нельзя быть таким одновременно  _сексуальным и очаровательным!_  Потому что нельзя, блять, подходить к нему со спины, класть свою чертову ладонь на плечо, пугая, а потом улыбаться и сверкать своими голубыми с вкраплениями серого глазами и говорить-говорить-говорить что-то такими губами. Нет, правда, Стайлз готов был рыдать. Потому что он ничерта не понял тогда и позорно сбежал, слыша обидный смех вслед.  
      — Да волчара вообще в край офигел! — рыкнул парень не хуже оборотня.  
      — Кто тебя так разозлил, лапушка? К слову, не мог бы ты…  
      А вот и его кара божья. Наверное, он всё же зря не верил, ну, в Него. Иначе как объяснить вот это вот личное наказание Стайлза? Думая об этом, он упускал всё, что говорил Питер.  
      Но до мага, всё же, дошло, что ему говорили вот уже несколько минут и чего хотели, а когда дошло, то он просто… моргнул.  
      — Прости? Правильно ли я тебя расслышал? Ты хочешь, чтобы я… хм… оценил твою форму?  
      Нет, сказал себе парень, я совсем не громко сглотнул, оборотень ничегошеньки не уловил. Ну, пожалуйста.  
      — Да, всё верно, — мурлыкнул мужчина, изгибая столь привлекательные губы в улыбке. — Пока я путешествовал, то уделял намного меньше времени физическим упражнениям. Хотелось бы убедиться, что я смог хотя бы частично восстановиться за время тренировок с Дереком, — если бы не хитрющие глаза, то засранцу можно было бы даже поверить, но… нет, не-а, Стайлз не простак, он всё-всё видит! — Хочу удостовериться, что я прекрасно выгляжу. Так что?.. — Питер вздохнул и так скромненько метнул взгляд вниз, что сразу понятно стало — волчара играл. — Что скажешь,  _Стайлз?_  
       _— Трахни меня,_  — вот что ему хотелось сказать, потому что «крошка Стайлз», как обычно, сам во всём виноват! Это ведь истина: чем больше ты стараешься о ком-то не думать, тем больше ты о нём в итоге и думаешь. А уж навязчивые мысли о том, как этот «кто-то» выглядит, о том, какой у этого «кого-то» голос и какие красивые глаза, вообще не помогают ни на йоту. А он ведь честно старался весь день думать о завтрашнем приёме, о том, что завтра вернётся Дерек, который будет снова тусить с ним и Скотти. Но нифига у него не получалось.  
      Стайлз бы заподозрил говнюка в привороте, если бы не знал, что оборотням магия в принципе не доступна. Совсем.  
      — Ну, знаешь, — начал он небрежным тоном, закрепляя последнее заклинание и ласково ведя ладонью по шершавой стене, — совсем неплохо, Питер, очень даже неплохо.  
      Интересно, сбилось ли его сердце с ритма? Ведь он лгал. Лучше, чем просто «неплохо» — великолепно!  
      — Скажу по секрету, что ты выглядишь куда внушительнее, чем Дерек. Только ему не говори, а то Хмуроволк обидится. И… — Стайлз, стоявший спиной к волку, повернулся и тут же отшатнулся: говнюк подошёл к нему вплотную. — Боже! — нет, этот жалкий писк совершенно точно ему не принадлежал!  
      — Я же сказал, что для тебя — просто Питер, — зашептал волчара прямо на мигом краснеющее ухо.  
       _Я оторву себе руки, если прикоснусь к нему. Просто оторву._  
      Поэтому маг сцепил их в замок за спиной, не доверяя себе.  
      — У тебя,  _крошка Стайлз,_  глаза всегда большие и тёмные, но сейчас они огромны и буквально черны. Почему же?  
      — От страха, что такая туша медленно и неотвратимо надвигается на меня?  
      — Ох, — мягко выдохнул Жутковолк, — спасибо, я польщён. Но ты лжёшь, лапушка. И ты знаешь, что я знаю это. Ты мной очарован. Тебе нравится смотреть на меня, — Питер показушно прикрыл глаза и втянул носом воздух. — Я буквально могу чувствовать в твоём запахе желание коснуться меня.  
      И, окей, он как-то упустил момент, когда его рука оказалась на чужой груди. Не иначе как этот мерзкий… отвратительный… прекрасный… ох.  
      — Знаешь, — язык облизал пересохшие как-то незаметно губы, — я задолбался чувствовать это напряжение, когда ты рядом. Вот просто отвратительнейшее чувство во всём мире! — Стайлз чувствовал, как под его ладонью бьётся чужое сердце –ритмично, быстро. Он согнул пальцы и прошёлся короткими ногтями по груди, оставляя красные полосы, что заживали за считанные секунды.  
      — Соглашусь, лапушка.  
      — О, убери это довольное выражение со своей морды, пожалуйста! Я ещё должен оторвать язык твоему племяннику, между прочим!  
      — Зачем же? — когтистая ладонь легла поверх его и невесомо сжала, — я вполне доволен его языком, ведь он помог мне.  
      — Чем? Довёл до безумия бедного меня?!  
      Питер перестал улыбаться, но жутковато выглядеть — нет, потому что в полном молчании он поднёс стайлзову ладонь к своему рту и оставил на пальцах поцелуй, от которого мальчишка вздрогнул всем телом.  
      — Нет, что ты, — нежная улыбка непривычно смотрелась на этом вечно язвительном и вечно прекрасном лице, — помог моей паре наконец-то обратить на меня внимание. Ведь ты, Стайлз, ещё тогда, в нашу первую встречу, почувствовал, что я пахну приятно. Мне интересно — чем?  
      — Ну, ты и засранец, Хейл! — восхищенно протянул Стайлз, — просто засранец! Признайся, ты знал от Дерека, что у меня есть  _небольшой пунктик,_  и изводил меня всё это время?!  
      — Ох, крошка Стайлз, я бы не назвал себя лишь  _небольшим пунктиком,_  потому что впредь ты будешь смотреть только на меня, рисовать только меня и трогать тоже только меня.  
      — Ты в курсе, что ты жуткий маньяк, а, Питер?


	4. the end (?)

_На следующий день_  
  
      Он совсем не волновался, стоя среди толпы, ждущей от него чуда. Ну, разве что самую малость было тревожно от мыслей о том, как все отреагируют. Утверждённый несколько дней назад глава Канцелярии почувствовал волнение мальчишки и, кивнув на прощание гостю, с которым разговаривал, поспешил к нему.  
      — Что, уже колдуешь?  
      — Почти, — парень кивнул. Он хмурил брови и чуть ли не до крови кусал свои губы, от чего они становились лишь ярче и пухлее.  _Его_  мальчишка выдохнул: — Сейчас…  
      Где-то среди гостей появилась девушка, одетая во всё коралловое: топ и шорты хорошо проглядывались под слоями прозрачной ткани, укрывающей тело девушки словно дымка. Нижняя половина её лица была закрыта наёмничьей маской такого же цвета; в опущенных руках её — сабли, которые едва не касались пола. Девушка встала ровно в центре комнаты и тряхнула головой, отчего рыжие с нежным красным отливом волосы взметнулись и после плавно легли на плечи. Послышалась медленная тягучая музыка, и девушка задвигалась. О, как она двигалась!..  
      Питер пристроил подбородок на плече Стайлза, который, казалось, не шевелился. Но это было не так: оборотень видел, как едва заметно двигались пальцы мальчишки, а взгляд скользил вслед за девушкой, хотя вернее будет сказать, что это девушка двигалась за взглядом. Вот губы Стайлза дрогнули в улыбке, а девушка-феникс крутанулась на месте в языках пламени и сделала выпад рукой, коснувшись такой настоящей, но всё же иллюзорной саблей плеча кого-то из гостей, что застыл в испуганном восхищении. Девушка не спешила отстраняться, она стала медленно покачивать бёдрами, постепенно отходя обратно в центр и извиваясь подобно змее уже там. Музыка стала ритмичной, резкой, и выпады рыжеволосая делала чаще, резче и агрессивнее, завораживая почти животной красотой. Стайлз ведёт пальцами, и его творение прогибается в спине, упираясь обеими саблями в пол, после чего она плавно поднимает руку под медленно затихающую мелодию. Из конца сабли вверх бьет столб света, осыпаясь миллиардом искр под потолком и оседая на плечах и головах всех присутствующих.  
      Тишина не длилась долго, но за это время Стайлз успел запаниковать, совсем из-за этого не чувствуя объятий поражённого мастерством своего мага оборотня.  
      Зала взорвалась аплодисментами, и на душе мага стало легче и светлее. Он заметил взгляд Талии на них — он светился гордостью и любовью. Он поймал и взгляд учителя — тот полон той же гордости и светлой грусти: время Стайлза пришло. Он в полной мере ощутил силу и тепло Питера, стоящего за его спиной, ощутил, как крепки его объятия.  
      — Я был чертовски хорош, да, Жутковолк?  
      — Да, лапушка, просто бесподобен, — заурчал на ухо Питер, потираясь щекой о вихрастую макушку. Серьёзно, природа удачно прикололась над Питером, ибо, будучи чистокровным волком, тот урчал не хуже кота, который был у Стайлза когда-то в таком далеком детстве. — Я бы хотел…  
      Но Питер не договорил. Его оборотень внезапно напрягся и глухо зарычал, скаля вмиг отросшие клыки. Стайлз завертелся в его руках и, наконец, вопросительно уставился на ощерившегося мужчину:  
      — Ты чего?  
      Питер, казалось, не слушал его — напряжённо и пристально он смотрел в сторону закрытых дверей в зал.  
      — Дерек привел в наш дом гадюку, — прошипел он сам не хуже змеи.  
      — Что?..  
      Двери открылись. Талия, разговаривавшая со своим мужем, резко повернулась в ту сторону, а за ней движение головой, словно это было каким-то флешмобом, повторили все гости. В зале воцарилась тишина. В отличие от той, которую вызвал Стайлз, эта была напряжённой, оглушительной и даже злой.  
      Стайлз быстро посмотрел в ту же сторону, и его голос в полной тишине прозвучал громом:  
      — Кейт?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> есть мысли для продолжения истории, но тут уж как мое вдохновение решит :)  
> надеюсь, вам понравилось! <з
> 
> forever yours, Segen ~

**Author's Note:**

> в этой вселенной магия уживается с технологиями (то есть обычные люди без магии/не оборотни спокойно пользуются телефонами и прочими благами).  
> в этой вселенной у оборотней есть "истинная пара", поэтому и жанр soulmate.


End file.
